Tu corazón me pertenece, y a ti el mío
by DixieClemets
Summary: (SonTails) *Secuela de "Nos veremos en el infierno". Parte SonTails* He vuelto, pero todavía me queda mucho por hacer. Y entre lo que tengo que hacer hay un objetivo primordial... "Que estemos juntos de nuevo" cueste lo que cueste. (Sonic x Female Tails) [Para entender lo que pasa hay que leer "Mi querido hermano mayor" y "nos veremos en el infierno" primeramente]


¡Yay! ¡Esta es una parte de la última secuela de la mini "saga"! Sé que de seguro a nadie le importa, pero… Yo también tengo sentimientos :'( digo esto porque a mí lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo son los reviews, y la secuela de "mi querido hermano mayor" y de "pecados entre rivales" o sea, "Nos veremos en el infierno", no tiene ni uno… Bueno…

¡A leer!

-¡No despierta! ¡¿Qué hacemos?!-Dijo alguien.

-Sigue ejerciendo presión en el pecho. Vamos… despierta…-

-No tiene pulso.-Dijo otra voz.

-Juro que él sale de esta… sea como sea.- Hay estaban cuatro siluetas… Una estaba acostada. Era Sonic, quien no despertaba. Otras dos eran de un robot y un peluche. Metal Sonic y Tails Doll, quienes intentaban reanimar a Sonic. -Metal… Dale una desfibrilación. Despierta…-El robot hizo caso y sus manos comenzaron a brillar. Puso estas en el pecho del erizo y una descarga hizo que el cobalto se moviera un poco. -¡Vuelve a tener pulso! ¡Venga héroe! ¡Abre los ojos!-Gritó una zorro sonriendo. -¡Todavía te queda mucha vida por delante! ¡Todavía tienes una vida con Tails que vivir! Ya que yo no la pude vivir con … Haz que al menos ella sea feliz…-Dijo aquella zorro mirando al suelo. Tails Doll solo pudo pronunciar un "INSANATY…" de forma triste. Ella tenía un pasado con .exe, y su presente no ayudaba a olvidarlo. Hacía tiempo, algunos "demonios" tenían que asistir a unas clases para aprender a controlar su poder. INSANATY era nueva. se encontraba llorando un día. La zorro extrañada se acercó a él. -Oye, ¿por qué lloras?-Preguntó triste.

-Pues… porque… yo… no sirvo para nada…-Le respondió el cobalto poniéndose las manos en la cara.

-No te digas eso… ¿Hace cuanto que has sido creado?-Preguntó sentándose a su lado en el piso.

-Esta mañana… No sé hacer nada, y cuando llegué, todos se pusieron a reírse de mí…-

-Hombre, yo llegué ayer, y no dejaron de reírse de mí porque tengo dos colas, hasta que cogí a uno de ellos y lo estampé contra una pared y le rompí la nariz… ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Sonic… .-Dijo un tanto asustado por lo que acababa de oír.

-Vaya… Que nombre más peculiar.-

-¿Por qué?-

-No es muy usual…. De todos modos, soy , pero me puedes llamar solo INSANATY.-

Así fue como se conocieron. Todos los días se veían en la hora de recreo, se habían vuelto muy amigos. Un día se esos, como de costumbre, Sonic llegó llorando a la hora del recreo. Era normal, dado a que todos los días volvía así. Era demasiado sensible.

-¿Otra vez se han metido contigo?-Preguntó enfadada.

-Sí…-

-Mira… Te voy a dar mi poder, así serás más fuerte y pobre del que se meta contigo, pero tienes que prometerme que lo vas a usar bien.-

-Pero… Te quedarás sin poder y podrías llegar a enfermar…-Se puso nervioso.

-Me da igual, no quiero que se vuelvan a meter contigo.-

-¡No quiero que enfermes!-Chilló.

-Enfermaré sí hace falta.-

-¡Pero…!-

-¡Sonic!-Lo interrumpió. -Eres demasiado importante para mí, y no quiero verte sufrir nunca más, y no me importa sí tengo que sufrir yo a cambio de tu felicidad.- Dijo segura.

-Pero… Podrías morir… Y si tú mueres… nunca podré ser feliz… Tú también eres demasiado importante para mí… Eres la única que me ha apoyado siempre, y si tú mueres… Nunca me lo perdonaría-.

-Sonic, lo siento, pero, mi decisión ya está tomada. Quieras o no.-

-"INSY…"-La abrazó llorando.

-Tranquilo… No pienso morir. No quiero dejarte solo.-Correspondió al abrazo.

-…-Se miraron unos segundos… poco a poco se fue acercando a la chica hasta que finalmente selló sus labios con los de ella. -Yo… t-te amo…-

-Sonic…-Se sonrojó, no se esperaba eso. Acto seguido sonrió correspondiendo. -Y yo a t-ti…-

Al día siguiente, INSANATY estaba en el hospital, al perder todo su poder, comenzó a tener mareos y fue llevada al hospital.

-Hola INSY.-La saludo .exe preocupado.

-Hola. ¿Alguien te ha molestado?-Preguntó mirándolo.

-No, ahora todos me tienen miedo. Hoy sí he podido atender a las clases.-Respondió triste.

-Me alegro.-Sonrió

-Me siento culpable.-Comentó serio.

-No tienes por qué.-

-Sí tengo por qué, y encima, has tenido que darme tu poder… Soy inútil.-

-Que no te digas eso.-

-¡Has acabado en el hospital por mi culpa!-

-¿Y? dentro de poco me dejaran salir y podré volver a clase.-

-…-Se mantuvo callado.

-No te culpes, la decisión ha sido mía, estoy en el hospital por mi culpa, y tampoco me arrepiento de lo que hice.-

-Por favor, descansa y recupérate… Que quiero volverte a ver en los recreos, que me aburro sin ti, mi princesa…-

-…De acuerdo…-Sonrió sonrojada. -Mi príncipe.-

El tiempo pasó y empezaron a ser pareja. Entonces fue cuando descubrió su cometido. La razón de su existencia. El existía porque debía proteger a su "yo" real. Debía proteger a Sonic de quienes se burlaban de él de quienes le hacían bullying hasta el extremo día tras día incansablemente. Ellos eran la razón de por qué Sonic se había vuelto autista. Un día, .exe se le apareció a Sonic, diciendo de que él lo ayudaría a librarse de quienes se metían con él. Pero Sonic nunca pensó que con "librarse" se refería a… matarlos. Pero algo pasó mientras mataba a aquellos "abusones"… se le subió el poder a la cabeza. Se volvió el favorito de todos y su poder aumentó de forma alarmante. Sonic paso de llamar a INSANATY INSY y comenzó a llamarla inútil. Pasó de amarla a odiarla e insultarla. Y ella, viendo como la única persona a la que amo en toda su vida la traicionaba, cayó en una fuerte depresión de la que no escapó nunca. Maldecía por dentro el hecho de haberse enamorado de .exe y aunque siempre lo intentó, nunca dejó de querer a aquel erizo cobalto de ojos rubí. Intentaba ser fuerte, no llorar, pero tenía algo que se lo impedía, y ese algo se llamaba corazón. Siempre pensó que era una pesadilla… que en verdad no le había traicionado, pero, al ver que no era un sueño, lloraba desconsoladamente. Cada vez que recordaba que ella fue quien le dio todo ese poder, se insultaba y se golpeaba a sí misma. Todos los días rezaba para que al día siguiente la quisiera otra vez… Pero nunca sucedía…Y nunca sucedió. Intentó por todos los medio acabar con aquel demonio al que tanto amaba, pero el acabó antes con ella. Cuando volvió a la vida, pudo comprobar lo ocurrido… estaba muerto. Y Sonic estaba a punto de lo mismo.

-Venga, ¡Despierta!-Gritó. Como si de una orden se tratara, el cobalto abrió los ojos.

-… ¿Eh?-Todos sonrieron sin creerlo. -… IN… ¿INSANATY? ¿…No habías muerto…?-

-Al Tails volver a la vida, yo también volví…-

-¿…Crees qué le pasará lo mismo a ?-Preguntó serio llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-No sé… Espero que no.-

-¿Metal Sonic? ¿Tails Doll? ¿Qué hacéis ayudándome?-

-Somos amigos de INSANATY.-

-Tails Doll es amigo de INSANATY, a mí me obligó a ayudar.-Dijo fríamente.

-¡Metal!-El muñeco le pegó un capón. -¡Yo no te he obligado! ¡Viniste porque no querías escuchar los lloriqueos de Eggman!-

-Vale, vine por no aguantar al cara huevo.-

-… Vaya par… me recuerdan a los reales…-Rió INSANATY. Miró al erizo cobalto. Lo vio como se intentaba levantar y lo paró. -¡Hey! No te levantes. Todavía estas muy débil.-

-Pero… yo quiero…-

-Sé que quieres ver a Tails y a Shadow, pero no en este estado.-

-¿Cuánto ha pasado?-

-Estuviste inconsciente durante tres meses. Hoy tu corazón dejó de latir por unos segundos, hasta que Metal te dio una desfibrilación. Por fin despertaste.-

-¿En dónde estamos?-

-¿No lo reconoces? Es tu mundo, solo que al no estar .exe, ha vuelto a la normalidad.-

-Es igual que Green Hill.-Dijo Tails Doll.

-Quiero ver a Tails…-

-Solo si te encuentras bien.-Dijo de nuevo el peluche.

-Estoy bien.-

-Vale, ve, pero quiero que a las 7 nos veamos en el parque, quiero comprobar que estas bien y no te ha pasado nada.-

-¡Eso!-Dijo Tails Doll. -¡También iremos Metal y yo!-

-¿¡Y por qué tengo que ir yo!?-

-Porque yo lo digo.-

-De acuerdo, nos vemos después.- Sonic salió de allí sin pensárselo y fue directo al taller. Una vez allí, entró por una de las ventanas. La volvió a ver... Volvió a ver a Tails. Estaba mirando unos planos seriamente... Había cambiado levemente. Su pelo había crecido un poco. Su cuerpo se veía más esbelto, y su mirada era seria y fría. Se acercó lentamente a la zorro. La miró por unos segundos y cuando lo creyó oportuno, le susurró a su oreja. -Espero que no me hayas olvidado…-Según dijo esto, la menor comenzó a temblar. De seguro pensaba que estaba alucinando. Algunas lágrimas cayeron de su rostro. Se giró asombrada y acto seguido abrazó a aquel erizo. No podía creérselo. -Lloró todo lo que pudo. -Ya pasó… deja de llorar… no me voy a volver a ir. Tails…-Se acercó lentamente a ella, pero la misma lo paró antes de que la besara. -¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó extrañado. Tails solo lo miró con una cara triste mientras se retiraba las lágrimas de la cara.

-No puedo besarte… yo… Sonic, cuando pesemos que habías muerto, Amy me dije que lo mejor era pasar de página… yo no quería, pero ella insistió y ahora…-

-…Tienes pareja… ¿Cierto?-Preguntó de forma triste.

-…Sí… Ni si quiera sé cómo he acabado con él.-

-¿Quién es? Quiero saber el nombre de mi nuevo "rival"-

-Es… Anti-Tails…-

-¿¡Cómo cojones acabaste con él!?-Preguntó sin creérselo. -Es todo lo contrario a ti, ¡es imposible!-

-Yo también me preguntó cómo acabé con él... nunca encuentro ninguna explicación… solo sé que estamos juntos, ninguno sabe el por qué.-

-Bueno, no será muy difícil ganarte otra vez.-

-Ni que fuera un premio.-

-Venga, Tails, sabes muy bien que tu corazón me pertenece, y a ti el mío.-Dijo abrazándola. -Te eché de menos…-

-Yo más… no sabes cuánto.- Correspondió al abrazo. Sonic posó sus manos en la cadera de la menor. -Sigue bajando y te arrepentirás. -Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué pierdo intentándolo?-Rió siguiendo el juego.

-Las mano porque te las arranco.-

-Menudo carácter te llevas. Echo de menos a la Tails inocente que conocía.-Continuó el juego.

-A lo mejor vuelve si me doy cuenta de que esto no es un sueño.-

-¿Nos aseguramos de que estás despierta con un beso?-

-Que pesado con lo de besarme.-Sonrió. -Venga, dame un beso, echo de menos tus labios.-Se aferró al pecho del cobalto y él la acercó lentamente agarrándola de las mejillas. Se fundieron en un lento beso ambos necesitaban y deseaban. Se miraron unos segundos y se volvieron a abrazar. -… Te sigo amando aunque esté con Anti-Tails, no lo olvides.-

-No lo olvido. Yo también te amo, pase lo que pase, te seguiré amando.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Bye! *Kisu*


End file.
